Omakase Guardians!
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Amuto, Song-fic, Amu knows that two boys like her, Ikuto wants to know who she likes so he chases her around town. Little bits of MikixYoru.


**Hi everyone! This is my first song fic to the 5****th**** opening of Shugo Chara. (Omakase Guardians) The lyrics are the italics within the story. It's only the first verse and the chorus, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review!**

Amu sighed as she plopped beneath a tree in the park. It had been a long day at school and she had a lot on her mind. Her three charas floated over to her. "AMU-CHAN! Let's go for a run around the park," shouted Ran.

Amu sighed again, "Not now Ran."

"What's wrong Amu," asked Su. "Are you feeling sick?" "No Su, I just want to think for a bit."

"What are you thinking about Amu," Miki said, looking up from her sketch pad.

"Well…" Amu blushed, two faces popped into her mind's eye, both belonging to boys. Ran noticed. "AMU-CHAN IS THINKING OF A BOY!" Her other two charas nearly fell out of the air in shock.

"RAN?!!!!" Amu snatched her charas out of the air and held them close. "Not so loud," she whispered.

"So it IS a boy," Ran said quietly. Amu blushed, sighed, then nodded.

"_I'm going to tell you a secret_," she began. Her charas' eyes widened. "A secret," asked Su. "This sounds important," said Miki, putting away her sketchbook.

"It is, so _don't you dare tell anyone, ok?_" Amu's charas nodded. She took a deep breath.

"_Even though I'm not girly at all two certain boys said they like me!_" Su gasped, Miki looked thoughtful, and for once, Ran had nothing to say.

Miki spoke first. "So two boys have confessed to you?"

"Well…no, not really. What I mean is, I know one boy likes me, or, likes Amulet Heart…" "Tadase-kun," Miki muttered. Amu nodded. "Exactly. But I think another boy might like me, and…" she blushed even redder than before. "I think I might like him back!"

"Really Amu? And who might this 'other boy be," said a voice just above her head.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amu _Jump_[ed]_ up a bit into the sky_. Her charas yelled in surprise. Amu looked up. "Ikuto?!"

Sure enough, Ikuto and Yoru were perched in the tree that Amu had been sitting against. "Yo." Yoru flew over to Amu's charas "Hiya-nya." Miki blushed.

Ikuto noticed and smirked. "So, who is this 'other boy' who might like you," he called down from the branch he was perched in.

"It's none of your business," Ran said defensively. Amu smiled _my dearest friends are always there_ for me, she thought. Ikuto didn't seem disturbed by Ran's outburst. Instead he smirked wider.

"I was asking Amu," he said seductively. He hopped off his branch and landed right behind her, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. "Tell me Amu, I'm deeply interested in who stole your heart."

Amu freaked and jumped away from him, "I-it's none of your business Ikuto, now go away," she said, trying to retain her 'cool and spicy' air.

Ikuto smiled deviously, "And what if I don't want to?"

Amu blinked, surprised. She slipped back into her classic façade, grabbed her bag and started walking away. "C'mon you guys, let's go." Her charas began flying after her. (Miki rather reluctantly.)

Ikuto smirked, nodded at Yoru, and began to walk after Amu. Amu saw him following and began to walk faster. Ikuto began to walk faster too. Amu began to run; Ikuto copied her. "STOP FOLLOWING ME," Amu yelled over shoulder.

"Then tell me who you like Amu!"

"NO WAY!" She turned to her charas. "Ran, chara change with me." Her chara smiled. "Ok." Amu's hair clip changed into a heart and she began to run even faster than before.

Ikuto smirked. "_Even if you suddenly chara change_, you won't be able to outrun me." He slowed to a walk. "Yoru." Yoru smiled deviously and chara changed. "She won't stand a chance will she-nya?" Ikuto smirked. "Doubtful." He sprang forward, leaping into a nearby tree and following Amu from the treetops.

Amu ran as fast as she could, out of the park and into a more rural part of town. "Is he still following?" Miki looked back. "Yeah, and he chara changed too!" Amu groaned in frustration. "Don't worry Amu! _I'll be there to stop _[him]_ with my great heart_!" She giggled at her pun.

Amu sweat dropped as she ran. "Ran, I really don't want to chara transform."

"Why not Amu? You might actually stand a chance at outrunning me if you do," Ikuto called out as he followed her. Amu's blood boiled. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A SCENE!" Several people stared at her as she ran past.

"Too late." Amu set her face and began running toward a busier part of town, hoping to lose him in the crowds. He followed her easily, jumping from roof top to roof top. She turned a corner and he landed in front of her. Amu barely managed to halt before slamming into Ikuto. Not that it mattered anyway; he pulled her into a hug, clasping his hands around her back so she wouldn't escape.

Amu blushed a deep red as he gently placed his chin on her head, smirking. "C'mon Amu, I've chased you across half this town, don't you think I deserve to be told who has captured your attention?"

"No," she said bluntly.

"Amu, I won't tell. _Pinky swear!_" He said sarcastically, looping his pinky around her's, and pulling her closer. Amu shrieked, pushing him away, and jumping onto a roof top a block away. Ikuto smiled, and followed.

Meanwhile, the two charas Miki and Yoru had both gotten bored of the chase and gave up when Amu jumped out of Ikuto's arms. "Soooo…" Yoru began, sidling closer to Miki, who blushed. "Who does Amu like?"

"I'm not telling you," Miki said defensively.

"Pleeeease? I won't tell anyone-nya! _Cross my heart!_-nya!" he made a cross sign over his chest.

"No."

"Pretty please-nya?"

"NO!"

"I'll tell you who I like-nya!"

"There's no way I-wait, who do YOU like?"

"You," Yoru and Miki froze. Both began to blush, and Yoru covered his mouth in embarrassment over what he said. Miki floated over, still blushing.

"You really like me?" Yoru blushed a deeper red, his ears pressed flat against his head and nodded. Miki smiled and with a blush, kissed his cheek. "I like you too Yoru."

Yoru's eyes went wide, then with a small hesitation, he planted a quick kiss on her lips. Miki and Yoru both looked like floating tomatoes (to those who could see them), but they joined hands and floated back to the park, both too excited to say anything.

Meanwhile, Amu was losing her patience. Ikuto had followed her back and forth all over the roof tops in town. She decided to continue this chase on foot, deciding it would be best if he lost her in one of the stores in the shopping district. She jumped down from a building landing in front of a clothes store and turned to run in.

"OUCH!" Amu crashed into someone coming out of the store, sending them both flat on the ground. "Sorry, I-Utau?" The singer glanced up, "Amu," she quickly turned angry. "Watch where you're going. Why were you even running so fast?" She caught herself. "Not that I care."

"I'm running away! Ikuto's been chasing me!" Amu stood and ran into another person.

"Indeed I have." Amu looked up and saw she ran into Ikuto. He smiled down at her. She shrieked again and jumped onto a nearby roof. Ikuto followed after her. Utau stood up, a bit mystified. "So, Ikuto's chasing Amu. _Lucky!_"

Back at the chase, Ikuto began to tease Amu. "So, this crush of yours, it's the kiddy king, right," he asked referring to Tadase. Amu grumbled to herself. "His name's Tadase-kun, and no, it's not him, _Happy_?_!_" Ikuto was surprised, for once. He always thought she had liked the King chair of the guardians, only to be told otherwise. He smirked, his determination renewed. "_Leave it to me!_" He would definitely find out who she liked.

The chase had been going on for an hour now and Amu was tired. "Hey, Amu!" Amu grumbled, "This had better be good," she looked behind her, at Ikuto. "What?!"

"Isn't it getting close to your curfew?" Amu blinked. She hadn't been expecting that, but a quick glance at her watch told her he was right. "I'll make you a deal Amu; I'll stop chasing you…"

"Well _THAT'D be universal piece but, _forgive me if I don't believe you."

His neko ear twitched, he could tell from her voice that she was tired, so he wanted to end this soon. He continued, "I'll stop chasing you if you can reach your balcony before your curfew, and if you do, you won't have to tell me who you like."

Amu glanced at her watch, she had ten minutes to get home. She knew she could make it in time, but she still had to ask, "And if I don't get there in time?"

Ikuto's smirk widened, "Then you will tell me who you like, and you will let me give you a hug." He stretched his arms out mockingly.

Amu blushed. "PERVERT!!!!" He laughed. Amu didn't really have much choice in the matter and she really didn't want him to follow her to school. "I ACCEPT."

"Perfect," Ikuto muttered, smiling. He jumped away from Amu, taking a short cut. Amu meanwhile, was zigzagging toward her house. She looked back, only to realize she lost sight of him. "Ran, Su, do you see him anywhere?"

Her two charas looked around. "No…" said Su, confused. "Nope," shouted Ran. "I told you I'd protect you, Amu! _I will protect everyone's hearts_!" She and Su laughed at her pun again, Amu quirked her mouth a little, but focused on running. All of a sudden, Ikuto landed on the street in front of her. Amu skidded to a halt, and quickly took a side street, only to realize it was a dead end. Ikuto chuckled behind her.

Amu quickly jumped onto the nearest roof top and began jumping, roof to roof, landing for a quick break in a middle school courtyard. Inside the middle school classroom, Kukai was staying after school for tutoring in Math with his psychotic Algebra teacher. "Iiiit's factoring time! Aren't you all excited?" No one replied. "Oh come now, it's just numbers and letters, _let's all smile together_ as we use the quadratic formula_!_"

"More like let's all barf together," whispered Kukai to Daichi. Daichi nodded, looking out the window, wishing for something fun to do. Then he noticed Amu.

"Kukai! Amu's outside!" Kukai looked outside and watched as he saw Amu, with her hands on her knees take deep breaths, then take off running full speed. "So she's practicing for my running drills eh? _Lucky!_" He began doodling on his paper, not noticing Ikuto, who ran after Amu two seconds later. 

Amu was several blocks away from her house. Amu was feeling hopeful about making it in time, but it was apparent Su was reaching her limit. Amu looked over, and hate rays were radiating from her third chara. "Su? What's wrong?"

"I'm. Not. _Happy!_ He's catching up to us!" Sure enough, Ikuto jumped down from behind a tree a little behind Amu and began chasing her on foot. He was gaining on her. "I don't think I'll be able to outrun him at this rate," Amu said fearfully. Su grinned evilly,"_Leave it to me!_"

With a short incantation, Su used her wire whisk to fire sticky batter at Ikuto, who had to dive to avoid it. "SU! Don't hurt him," She glanced back to see that Ikuto quickly recovered from the attack and began chasing her again. "Sorry Amu-chan, but he makes me SO MAD."

Amu smiled weakly, "its okay Su, we're almost home, then Ikuto will HAVE to leave me alone."

"_World peace has to be that!_" Ran sighed. "Home is world peace," Su asked.

"No, Ikuto leaving me alone," Amu laughed. She turned a corner and was on her street. Unfortunately, her house was on the other end. "How…much…time…Ran," Amu huffed.

Ran glanced at Amu's wristwatch. She yelped, "Amu-chan! You only have a minute to get to your house!" Unfortunately, Ikuto heard, he bounced onto a nearby wall and used the momentum to land right in front of Amu. Amu had to jump over him to avoid his eagerly awaiting hug. She was half way down the street now.

"YOU CAN DO IT AMU-CHAN," Ran cheered.

"Twenty seconds," Su said worriedly.

She was getting really close, she was sure she was going to make it. "Ten seconds." Amu made a final dash. "…Six seconds…" She was in front of her house. Ikuto was in her yard already, she had to run around the house the long way to get to her balcony.

"…Three…" She rounded the final corner of her house.

"…Two…" Amu was beneath her balcony.

"…One…" She jumped. She smiled to herself. She won.

"Time," Ikuto said. Amu landed on her balcony only to see that Ikuto had beaten her there, and that her feet hadn't touched the balcony until after he said 'time'.

"Looks like I win Amu," Ikuto said, coming over to stand next to her. He patted her head, quirking his neko ears, "So now you have to tell me who you dream about at night besides the kiddy king."

Amu de-chara changed with Ran. "I do NOT dream about Tadase-kun!"

"But you dream about the other boy." Ikuto smirked.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you! Besides, I don't dream about boys."

"That's funny Amu, because I dream about you all the time…" Ikuto said seductively.

Amu blushed crimson. "W-well, _everyone has a dream_ once in a while_,_ even you." It was her turn to smirk. "But it wasn't part of the deal to tell my dreams_ so I'm gonna protect _[mine]_!_ HA!"

Ikuto mock sighed. "Well that proves you guilty beyond doubt that you dream of boys, but I'm glad you brought up our deal, Amu." She looked shocked. "I'll save the best for last, but you also have to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I have to hug you." She blushed as she quickly wrapped her arms around him for a millisecond, then jumped away from him. "There, my first ever hug to you, Ikuto such a monumental occasion," she said sarcastically. Ikuto smirked. Amu continued, "In fact _let's make a victory sign together_ because I'm never giving you another one_._" She made said sign with her hand, her two charas copying her with cocky grins.

Ikuto's tail twitched, he smirked, then broke out in laughter. Amu stared as Ikuto laughed briefly. "Yes it is a momentous occasion, but if I recall the deal correctly…" he took a step towards her. "…we agreed that I would hug you." He walked closer to her, smirking. Amu stared, blushed, then flipped out yelling about 'sneaky people', 'stalkers', and 'perverted cospaying cat boys'. Her charas sighed and floated into the house through Amu's open window, both needing a good night's sleep.

Ikuto chuckled as he approached her. Finally when he was standing right in front of her, Amu ceased her ranting. She was blushing now, he noted that her blush was cute and that it complimented her hair well. Her eyes swiveled up to meet his. "Just get it over with."

He smiled, he thoroughly enjoyed teasing her. He carefully moved closer to her and taking her by the shoulders, he carefully pulled her into his chest. Amu was embarrassed, but she decided to put up with it for three…two…one…

She brought her hands up to his chest and gave him a little shove. "I think that hug was long enough," she said with a blush. Ikuto didn't let go. "And here I thought you just wanted to feel my body." Amu blushed. "Amu, in the deal we never specified how long I would hug you. So that means…" He pulled her back toward him, trapping her arms against his chest and placing his chin on her head. "…I can keep you here as long as I want." As if to reaffirm this fact, his tail wound itself around her leg, just above her knee. Amu flinched at the contact, but stayed put.

"Just relax Amu, I don't bite."

She blushed, took a deep breath to steady herself, then took a step toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ikuto was surprised, but secretly happy. He allowed himself a small smile as he rested his cheek on her head, allowing one arm to slide down her back to hold her close. Amu tensed, but forced herself to relax. Oddly, his scent was quite comforting, but also gave her an odd feeling in her stomach.

They stayed there, holding each other for what seemed like the longest time. Then Ikuto moved his hand from around her shoulders onto her head, gently smoothing down her hair. Amu shivered at his touch, but didn't pull away. Silently she fisted her hands into his shirt and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

She didn't stay long in this position, because Ikuto gently took her cheek into his other hand and turned her face up toward his. He stared into her eyes, all cockiness and humor gone. Slowly, almost tentatively, he lowered his mouth to her's and kissed her.

Amu was shocked. Her heart was racing a mile a minute but she gently responded to Ikuto's kiss. The kiss itself was brief, but contained lots of pent up emotions. When they parted, Ikuto placed his forehead against her's. After a second, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He didn't look at her.

"For what," Amu whispered back.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" She nodded. "I'm sorry that you didn't have it with that boy you liked."

Amu smiled and looked into his eyes. "But I did." He frowned, confused. "T-that boy I like…it's you." Ikuto blinked, then smiled a genuine smile for the first time. He kissed her again, with more passion this time, winding his arms around her waist. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss, completely and utterly happy.

As they were kissing, Miki and Yoru finally appeared from their date at the park. They were still holding hands. They looked at the couple in awe. "What did we miss-nya?"

"Apparently a lot," Miki replied, glancing at Yoru. Yoru grinned, kissing Miki on the cheek.

"Oh, well."


End file.
